


Loyalty:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Past Is The Present: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Interviews, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Doris comes clean about everything, What are the results?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This  is a different take on 3x01.*
Series: Past Is The Present: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/121179
Kudos: 6





	Loyalty:

*Summary: Doris comes clean about everything, What are the results?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is a different take on 3x01.*

After Doris McGarrett comes back to Hawaii, She took care of business, before she makes herself available to her kids. She took care of one more thing on her list, & she was on her way back to Commander Steve McGarrett’s house, so she can spend time with her children. 

She felt bad that Steve, & his sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett went through hell, cause of her, They just rescued Mary from being kidnapped, & she managed to shoot Wo Fat, who kidnapped her. Doris winged him, as a warning. She was so deep in thought, she didn't realize that she was being grabbed, & chloroformed. The Guys that took her away, they were quick, quiet, & left without being discovered.

Five-O & Mary-Ann McGarrett were on high alert, when the older McGarrett didn’t come back, She insisted on coming with them. Steve knew that she would be safe with them, & they went out to search for her, as soon as they came up with a plan. They headed for the hotel that they knew Wo Fat owns, & operates.

As soon as she came to, Doris was being interrogated by Wo Fat, & they had words of exchange. Then, He drugged her, but she managed to fight it off as best as he could. Wo Fat ordered her to be killed, & leaves to conduct his business. Meanwhile, Five-O was on his trail, & picking up the pace.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams hopes that everything works out, like it supposed to. The Blond looks at his loved ones, “She will be okay, Guys, Just believe in that, Okay ?”, The Beautiful Blond McGarrett was the first one to speak. “We will, We promise, Danno”. “We are glad that you here”, Steve said, as he one of the blond’s hands into his free one, & kissed the knuckles, & they shared a quick kiss too.

Doris manages to take Wo Fat’s goons, & escapes to find him. “Go to hell !”, The Criminal exclaimed in Japanese, & she simply replied, “You first”, They drew on each other, & she got Wo Fat first. Then, She made her way out of the basement of the hotel.

She slowly made her way towards the front of the hotel. She felt like her energy was slipping away, & she collapsed right then, & there, as Steve & Mary-Ann caught her. “Mom, Stay with us”, Steve said, as he kissed the top of her head. “Mama, It’s okay, We are here”, The Young McGarrett said, as she held tightly to her.

“I am gonna call & wait on the ambulance”, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, & the former surfing pro went to do her task. Danny said, “We are gonna check the mess that was left behind”, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said adding, “We’ll be back as soon as we can”, The Native & Danny went with a group of officers, Another group was keeping the crowd back, & away from them.

Doris was recovering from her injuries in no time flat, She kept her promises to her children. The Older Woman told them everything, & they reunited as a family, which was a dream for them all, First time in twenty years, & it felt good.

Doris was finishing recovering at home, She agreed to give an interview that will blow the **_CIA_** out of the water. Everything was being set up, Kono & Chin were sitting on the opposite side, & they were offering support. They were enjoying the silence, & they kept watching the scene in front of them.

Everything was all set up, The interview was ready to begin. The Interviewer asked, “Mrs. McGarrett, Can you tell us about your time in the **_CIA_** , or what parts, Ready to talk ?”, She asked, as she was giving her her full attention. Doris was a little bit nervous, as she was being asked this question.

Steve & Mary-Ann each squeezed her hands, & smiled at her with encouragement. “I am ready to talk, If you are ready to listen”, She knows where her loyalty lies, as she said to her, as she made eye contact with her. From that point on, The interview continued.

The End.


End file.
